【旷单】高铁试运行·三号车厢
by houmajingzuodasi
Summary: 本章分级：N25 原著：《花千骨》 cp：旷野天x单春秋 本章防雷：大量女性器官描写，攻方微兽形，全穴占领


身下这张被折腾得一塌糊涂的沙发显然是不能再用了，旷野天索性将人一把抱了起来，决定转换一个更适合做这种事的战场。

单春秋慌乱地攀住青年肩头，却还是来不及阻止突如其来的下坠趋势，愣是让抵在穴口的男根顶进了身体里，撞开紧窄层叠的肠肉到达了深处，翘起的角度毫不留情地碾过经行之处敏感的关窍。

"呜嗯…"他发出一声拖长软绵的低泣，身体一阵过电般的颤抖，股间本能地抽送几下，泄出一股略显稀薄的精水。

而走动间肿胀的花蒂不断摩擦着男根根部的硬质毛发，更是让他舒爽得绷紧了浑身肌理，勾在青年腰后的双腿足背僵直，分明是这般不经意的再简单不过的动作，却透过兴奋到极致的感官升华成无限潮涌。

而后青年将他猛地放倒在床上，他还没来得及贪恋随之压制在身上的身体的温度，便被扣着膝弯将一条腿抬了起来往旁一翻，将他就着下身相连的姿势硬生生翻转成跪趴。

"呃、！哈啊啊…！！"随之而来的快感让他绞紧了后穴，双手脱力软倒下来，无力支撑的上半身趴伏着陷在柔软的被褥里，惟有被青年握在手里的腰胯还高高支起，露出臀瓣间吞吐欲望的蜜穴。

前方食髓知味的雌穴不住地收缩，隔着一层薄薄的肠壁感受熟悉的冲撞，谄媚的肉瓣吐露着芬芳春水，渴望被再次驾临。

男人双眸失神面色潮红，颤抖着双腿塌陷下柔韧窄瘦的腰身，摆出一个如承欢母兽般的姿势，让后穴能够更深地容纳进出的律动，两瓣虚张的肉唇尽可能地抬起，试图亲吻男根下方沉甸甸的囊袋。

拉长的肩胛宛如蝴蝶欲飞的翅膀，流畅的脊背线条突显出凹陷的腰窝，似两弯承接雨露的窄荷。男根每一次冲撞入后穴，深处的肠肉便会绞紧，而位于下方的湿润肉瓣会疯狂吮吻贴近的囊袋，在上面留下动情的水渍。

他浑身上下都写满了情色的欲求，但张开的双唇除了呻吟便发不出别的声音。好在那正在占有他的青年并没有那么不解风情—

有力的双臂环在腰间，将他酥软的身体扶起来推抵在墙上。直到被冰冷的墙面激得回过神来，单春秋才惊觉自己被困在了青年的怀抱和墙面之间，跪立的双腿被恋人的膝盖分开，迫使打开成一个更大更便于接受的角度，下身连着那根正在他体内横冲直撞的玩意儿，就这么个避无可避的方寸之地，决不可能从青年的占有中逃离。

而后旷野天腾出一只手去揉弄那两瓣湿软的花肉，那里早就已经做好了被进入的准备，每一寸酥痒的媚肉都被分泌的淫液充分润滑，手指抵在饱满的肉缝两侧往旁一分，便将殷红的花瓣分开了，露出水津津的肉洞。

彼时那串在后穴里的欲望也停下不动了，就见他只顾着津津有味地搓揉那两片潮湿肉瓣，也不进入近在咫尺的花径去一探那兴奋得汩汩流水的泉眼。

单春秋咬着唇憋得眼角通红，就在他笨拙地扭摆腰身，正准备主动索求快感的时候，身后的青年突然凑过来，呼出的热气熨烫在耳蜗里，烧得他浑身酥软，热血贲涌，快要被沸腾起来的情潮融化成水。

"护法，你可知道…你当初担心我会嫌你生了这处穴儿不好，却是当真错怪我了。"

青年说话间刻意合齿衔住那晕红的耳廓，一边揉搓着软嫩的肉瓣，使得怀中的男人腿根不断打颤，低低呜咽着几乎就要哭出声来。

"什、为何…？呜！不、嗯呜…"

单春秋已经不能及时反应过来对方的话了，他泪湿着眼眸迷迷糊糊地问，忽而浑身一抖，自唇齿间溢出慵懒粘腻的低吟。原来是身下的指尖作恶，剥着肉瓣撑开了那处柔媚的娇花，这一动作使得穴肉翻出，花径内部湿漉漉的软肉失去了遮羞的屏障，被毫不留情地暴露在空气中。

"呵。护法，您忘了么？"旷野天轻笑。"属下…是蛇妖啊…"

他还刻意在这话里用上早已弃之不用的敬称，划分出两人的尊卑之别，显得这场情事添了几分悖德的快感。而随着他话音落下，只听耳边响起一阵破风之声，鸣蛇妖相现形，青年黑亮的眸色变作火红立瞳，在肩胛和腰椎上各生出一对蝠翼，覆膜光滑，翼骨坚硬，向两边舒展张开，将怀中的恋人笼罩在宽阔的阴影里。

然而单春秋顾不上去在意这些，因为此时身后的人正双手托起他的腰身，使得一直含在后庭里的欲根被退到了穴口，而与此同时，竟有个同样火热的物事抵上他的前穴，穴口的肉瓣已经被指尖分开了，正一翕一张地细啜着散发热烫温度的异物的顶端。

他这时才终于反应过来旷野天所说的话是什么意思。

"不、旷野天…不行…不要这样…会坏、坏掉的…呃、—啊！！啊啊啊…"

慌乱的求饶还没来得及说完，他已经被扣住了腰肢狠狠贯穿。霎时间剧烈的快感汹涌而上，在脑海中彷如花火炸开，他只觉眼前一花，泪水从眼角迸落而出。身下那处焦渴已久的穴儿如被撞漏了的汤池，涌出大量潮水，却因为被堵住了去路，只得淅淅沥沥地从缝隙里往外流淌。

原来，雄性蛇类本是有一对性器，修成人形后，便只有其中一个变作与人类男子一般模样的，而另外那根仍然保留了凶兽原本的特征，尺寸大出一圈不说，根部和伞棱处还生长了用以锁住雌蛇身体的倒刺，这么个凶猛器物撞进身体里，也难怪那初尝情欲滋味的雌穴要招架不住，失禁似的淌出泪水，哭着求饶。

两处肉穴都是已经被肏开了的，无论是后庭里的男形还是雌穴里的兽根，都毫无阻碍的齐根没入，舂在身体里最深处的痒肉上。

"…太深了…不、啊啊！顶、啊啊啊顶到了…慢些、旷野天…呜…要被顶坏了…求你…"

太过猛烈的冲撞引起难以言喻的快感冲巅，男人的呻吟几乎变成了哭泣，指尖胡乱抓挠着平整的墙面，在壁纸上留下浅浅的划痕。他像是被猛兽捕获的猎物，按在锋利的爪牙下承受灭顶的欲潮。

他被彻底地填满，贯穿。

后穴里的男根不断研磨着肠道附近的腺体，让他的分身肿胀挺立，铃口张开了急欲倾吐快感，穴口和肠道也本能地收缩绞紧，取悦对方也取悦了自己；而前方的凶兽器物更让人疯狂，不同于火热硬挺的人类男形，而是会随着交合的程度渐渐鼓胀起来，满满地填塞在柔软的甬道里，将其内部扩张到能够容纳情欲的极限，根根软刺扎进穴肉里，能够照顾到每一分寸的皱襞里深藏的痒肉，搔刮着他的宫口，根部虽没有人类男子的精囊，却长着为了勾住雌兽身体而生的软制肉刺，随着每一下律动鞭打在肉瓣顶端的花芽上；受到接连刺激的肉蒂已经完全兴奋，像成熟的花苞从遮掩的肉瓣中挣脱出来，盛放着熟红的花蕊，迎接更多欢愉的浇灌。

怀中的猎物已经雌伏，顺从地展开身体迎合迭起的高潮，修长的双腿绷紧了几乎打开成一字，全靠青年扳在挺翘臀峰上的双手保持平衡。这具身体内部美好得不可思议，紧致又柔软，恰到好处地包裹着欲根，水津津的襞肉像会呼吸似的，疯狂细啜含吮着，试图榨取出解渴的甘霖。

旷野天几乎就要被夹得缴械，不得不张口咬住身前男人因后仰呻吟而拉长的肩颈，停下律动以缓解贲张的热血。蜷缩在怀里的人也不知又高潮了几次，痉挛的身体像是已经无法自控，下面更是湿得一塌糊涂，他觉得自己像是捅漏了一个泉眼，每往里舂捣一下都会从里面喷出一波水来。

身后的青年虽然歇下了没再动作，但对单春秋来说身体里汹涌的浪潮并没有半点停歇。两根凶狠器物只隔了一层软薄的障壁，将甬道充盈得无比满涨，仅仅是这么静止着也能够厮磨到所有的敏感点。

他趴伏在鸣蛇张开的翅膀形成的阴影中，深喘着，喉咙已经干涩喑哑，却仍不由自主地发出虚弱的啜泣，身体已经酥软无力，却仍在快感的冲刷下弹动战栗。

"唔！不、不要…那里…"忽而见他忽的哭叫出声，身体狠狠挣动了一下，却被及时揽过腰间的臂膀按了回去。

原来是一根细瘦修长的蛇尾不知何时伸了出来，正拿尖细温凉的尾尖拨弄那花瓣间挺立的肉蒂。那处已经被刺激得太过了，方才才被蛇根根部的软刺鞭打到高潮，现在又被掀开遮蔽的花蕾直接施予撩拨，将还未从慵懒的余韵中充分回缓的人直接送上了巅峰。

"啊啊…不、不要碰…旷野天…不要…"男人绷紧的腰身宛如一张拉满的弓弦，他竭力后仰身体试图躲开身下的刺激，痉挛的左手回抱住身后之人的肩膀，扣紧的指尖抓挠出三道浅浅的血痕。

这样的高潮或许确实太快了，旷野天虽然觉得男人的反应有趣，但也担心继续下去这人身体便受不了，遂从善如流地放过了那枚敏感至极的肉蒂。灵活的蛇尾更换了狩猎的目标，转而攀附向上，寻到了另一处流水的穴眼。

然而这处的刺激较之方才有过之无不及，单春秋不由得又是一阵疯狂的挣扎，若不是旷野天这时凑过来封住他的唇，定然又要开口求饶，而现在的他不敢挣开恋人的吻，只得呜咽着流泪，用最无力的方式宣泄身体里承受不住的欢愉。

软热的舌尖在湿热的口腔里翻搅，吞咽不下的津液自相贴的唇瓣间溢出，顺着下颌线条流下。青年只用一只手就能制住他的腰身，便腾出了手去恰弄胸膛上挺立的乳尖，饱满的朱果硬如石子，每搓弄一下都是过电的快感。

他身下所有能出水的穴儿都被堵住了。男根研磨着后穴深处的阳心和肠肉，撑开了每一分寸的褶皱，最深处收窄的肠襞被撞得变了形，无奈又谄媚地形成了一个恰到好处含裹住伞棱的窍口；凶兽器官早就将柔软的雌穴塞满，前端深深捣在宫腔里，软刺像是一把灵活的小毛刷，搔刮着敏感脆弱的宫口，引起内部激烈的宫缩和浪潮，淫液从不可名状的泉眼里不断倾泻出来，浇灌得兽根愈渐胀大，几乎在男人平坦紧实的腹部顶出突起形状。而男人自己下身的欲望早就泄尽了精水，红肿充血的铃口张开了彰显着这具身体内部充满了无法倾吐的快乐，这下则为那尖细蛇尾提供了便利，利落钻进敞开的小巧穴眼中，在精关尿道里钻研抽插起来。

承受着无与伦比的快慰的男人睁开泫然泪眼，晕红的眼角迸出泪水，映入眼帘的是火色的立状蛇瞳，在宽大蝠翼遮蔽的阴影中映射着猎食猛兽的寒光，被钉住的猎物蓦地瑟缩了下，忽然放弃了挣扎，展开身体甘心雌伏，在激烈的占有之下颤抖着迎接更多征伐，直到被蛇牙撕碎，拆吃入腹。

他像是白纸被染上了色彩，对青年全心全意的爱恋是最浓墨重彩的画笔，让他愿意将所有的自己交付出去，由对方涂抹上象征占有的印记。

他后仰着身体依靠在旷野天的胸膛，兴奋得连肩膀膝头都泛起红晕；紧蹙的眉心和迷朦的眼眸吐露着对过载快感的难耐和对获得更多占有的矛盾的渴盼；双手被扣在腰间，与青年的手指交握；引起修长的颈项，微启唇瓣露出殷红的软舌，在爱人带来的快乐之下放任自己呻吟哭喊。

被肏熟的身体已经失去欢愉的临界，全身都沉沦在迭起的高潮中，趴跪的大腿绷紧内侧，最大限度暴露出股间美好的欲穴，以便得到更深的结合；腰臀随着身后抽插的节奏迎送，间或出现几下剧烈的抛动，便能瞧见那处失禁似的从肉缝里喷溅出大股湿潮。

一重高过一重的欢愉浪潮愈渐猛烈，男人的身体也愈渐敏感紧致，身下的甬道濒死般收缩挛动，让旷野天几乎难以动作，也禁不住被夹得有些受不了。

剑眉星目的俊美青年压抑地低吼了声，张口狠狠咬住男人颈侧的肌肤，使力得几乎要尝到青色血管里腥甜的味道。怀中这具身体内部的感觉好得快要上天了，穴里又湿又热，肠道紧致雌穴润泽，像包裹在一汪融化的春水里似的，完全又彻底地接纳了他，随着搅动漾起涟漪。

他加重了下身抽送的速度和力道，撞得单春秋几乎以为自己要被撕扯弄坏，只能僵直着身体，趴伏在墙上挺起腰臀接受最后绝顶的冲巅。

到达高潮的瞬间，青年身后张开的蝠翼围拢起来，贴覆在墙面上将怀中男人动情的模样遮挡得严严实实，连光都透不进来，只有一双火色的立瞳能够享有这幅美味的盛景。这是一个雄性野兽的本能，将自己的爱人保护起来，圈在自己的领地里，决不允许任何人的觊觎。

单春秋脱力软倒在青年的臂弯中，张口吐出虚弱的喘息，他的身体连抬起指尖的力气都没有了，就连那根堵在铃口的蛇尾也无力拨开，还是旷野天放过了他，收回折磨了他许久的尾尖，让男根终于淅淅沥沥地泄出汩汩腺液。

全然不同于他已经酥软的身体，在那无力合拢的双腿间，被撑开的肉瓣和后穴仍在本能收缩，内里的穴肉也在一下一下地绞裹，吞咽着埋在里面的男根射出的欲液。

在肉眼看不见的身体内部，蛇根前端下方生长的软刺变硬回勾，牢牢扣住了他的宫口—这是为了防止承欢的雌兽在雄性射精途中挣脱逃走。

但单春秋本就不会这么做。他顺从地靠在青年的怀中，等待蛇根将蓄存的精水尽数射在他的宫腔里，而在这一切结束之前他不会挣扎也不会反抗。

些微转过头，让视野里能够稍微更多地看到身后的人。青年似乎感受到他的意图，低下头来，将轻浅的啄吻印在他的眼睫上鼻尖上，最后落在唇瓣间，即便他没有力气回吻，也耐心地缓慢地温存厮磨，与他交换着气息。

待含在体内的分身抽离出去时，那两处穴儿也已经一时合不起来，翕张着吐出被堵在甬道里的浊液，而那本应被充盈了更多欲液的水津津的雌穴，却只是不断地淌出晶莹透明的潮水，不见白浊。

想来是方才射进去的精水被回缩的宫口留在了里面，而作为那处孕育生命的器官的本能—不论其究竟成熟与否—都会将分泌的阴潮推挤出来，为内里的阳精留存足够的空间。

"旷野天…"单春秋终于得了自由，也顾不上自己腿间沾满了各种粘腻淫液的狼狈，稍微恢复了一点力气便下意识往恋人怀里钻。

被唤了名字的人自然也不会嫌弃他，遂展臂将人搂进怀里。旷野天知道这人必然是还没缓过神来，又在心里由衷地依赖他，这才愿意作出这般柔软的撒娇举动。

然而单春秋只是被这般搂着还觉不够，从情热中降下温来的身体觉得空落落的，抬起光裸的双腿搭在青年腰侧，恨不得将整个人都缠在对方身上。

揽在肩后的手摸索到了还未收回的蝠翼，指尖顺着被光滑覆膜包裹的翅骨轻抚，便听到青年在耳边发出一声轻笑，将展开的翅膀收拢起来，绕至他的身后，"这样呢，可好些了？"

单春秋被看出了心思，不禁羞涩地低敛了眉眼，可旋即又像是舍不得移开目光似的，复又抬起眼来看向面前的青年，这反应羞怯又坦然，看在旷野天眼里只觉得无比喜欢，产生了将这人藏起来永远不让人看见的冲动。

"可是觉得累了？若是累了便只管睡就是，我抱你去清洗。"

"嗯…"单春秋确实是累了，浑身懒洋洋的只想靠在青年的怀里睡着。但他又贪恋眼前这温存的气氛，眨着眼睛强撑着不愿睡。眼里看见围拢在身边的宽大蝠翼，不禁想起就是这人方才使坏，口口声声说着再要一次，却故意化出兽形来，用那般…那般的手段来折腾他。

"你…下、下次…不要再那样弄了…"他说到这里，本是想要嗔怪抱怨，可脑海中却不自觉地浮现出那被快感支配得彻底的旖旎画面，顿时面红耳赤，支支吾吾险些连话都不会说了。"我方才…都以为自己要死了。"

他耳尖和眼角都羞得晕红，看得旷野天在心里得意地嘟嘟冒泡，满腔的柔情都要溢出来，他笑得眉眼弯弯的，轻轻抖了抖翅膀，像只被安抚了的大型犬，"好，听你的。"


End file.
